


Las Siete Rosas

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, Misunderstanding, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy y Audrey están pasando por uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y quieren celebrarlo. Pero algo se interpondrá en el camino de esta encantadora pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPÍTULO I

8 de octubre de 2.001. A las afueras del Ministerio de Magia.

Eran las siete y diez de la tarde y Percy permanecía inquieto. Miró el cielo y pudo observar las nubes negras que amenazaban Londres. Miró por enésima vez su reloj y lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo. Tomó un poco de aire. No quería pensar que a su novia le hubiera pasado algo, pero bien cierto que era que aquello no era muy normal en ella. De hecho, era la propia Audrey quien solía esperarle nada más salir de trabajar. Siempre decía que el Departamento de Transportes mágicos, donde llevaba trabajando ahí más de tres años en la sección de Control de Regulación de la Escoba, nunca había mucho trabajo y acababa siempre más pronto de su hora de salida.

Un grito agudo detrás de él fue lo que le alarmó de la llegada de su novia. Quiso respirar de alivio, pero ésta no le dejó, ya que se había lanzado hacia él, en un abrazo efusivo. Comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara enérgicamente y Percy tuvo que colocarse bien las gafas, puesto que estuvieron apunto de caerse. La chica se soltó de su novio, el cual pudo respirar al fin, y comenzó a bailar de manera peculiar.

—¡Conga, conga, conga!—comenzó a canturrear, acompañado de su particular bailoteo—Audrey es la monda. Me han ascendido, como es debido...

—¿Te han ascendido?—se sorprendió Percy.

—Así es, querido. Aquí, la señorita Audrey Jade Wortham, ha conseguido solucionar algo que ni el mismísimo Robert Rutherford tenía la más mínima idea de hacerlo.

—¿En serio hiciste eso?

—Ajá—asintió la muchacha—. Así que imagina cuál fue su cara al ver que había sido yo quien había resuelto el problema... ¡Chúpate esa, Rutherford! Llevas tres años restregándome por la cara mi metedura de pata de hace tres años y ahora puedo restregarte por la cara quién el mejor aquí..

—Vaya, sí que tenías ganas de quitártelo de encima.

Audrey puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de que este día llegara! Tres malditos años escuchando una y otra vez lo que le costó arreglar aquello—la joven cerró los ojos, tomó aire y lo echó mientras miraba a su novio con una sonrisa pícara—. Así que...—comenzó, mordiéndose el labio—, esta noche podríamos celebrar mi maravilloso y merecido ascenso con una cena...—continuó cogiéndole de la corbata, enrollándosela en la mano—, pero que sea muy ligera... —siguió susurrándole al oído—para dejar lo mejor para el postre...

A Percy le entraron los calores por todo el cuerpo. Aquella oferta, sin duda alguna, le iba a resultar difícil de rechazar, pero no tuvo más remedio que desertarla.

—Audrey, cielo—comenzó, separándose de ella y colocándose bien la corbata—, sabes que esta noche no puedo.

—¿Pero por qué no? Si no va a haber nadie en tu casa... Estarás solo y seguro que con ganas de compañía. Puede que incluso femenina.

—Eso es completamente cierto, pero he de estar al cargo de mi sobrina. Está algo congestionada y lo último que queremos es que empeore.

—¿Y por qué no se hace cargo alguno de tus hermanos?

—Ya lo hacen. De hecho, Ginny está ahora mismo con ella. Me mataría si le digo que no ahora.

—¿Y Ron? ¿O George?

—George esta noche está con Angelina y Ron...—hizo una leve pausa para ajustarse sus gafas—Ron palidece cada vez que la niña se pone mala. Así que mejor me encargo yo.

—¿Y dónde carajos para tu hermano para que estéis siempre al cuidado de la niña?

—Pues...—se quedó pensativo y, pasados unos instantes, dio con las palabras exactas de lo que pretendía decir, procurando ser lo más fino posible— por así decirlo, Fleur es un tanto... especial. Al parecer no está teniendo un buen embarazo y, cada dos por tres, deben ausentarse para visitar a un medimago francés, amigo de la familia desde hace años, para que la controle y eso. Al menos esta vez no fue tanto como la anterior. Mi madre ya apostaba que la niña iba a nacer en París.

—Fleur puede llegar a ser muy rara, que lo sepas—refunfuñó Audrey.

—Bastante. Pero ha sido un gran apoyo para nuestra familia en momentos... muy duros. Además—continuó—, le queda poco para dar a luz, así que no tendremos que pasar más por esto. Al menos durante un tiempo.

—Pues en estos momentos me parece una aguafiestas—murmuró la chica, entre dientes.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sólo será por esta noche—dijo el pelirrojo, agarrando por la cintura a la morena con una sonrisa—. A partir de las doce del mediodía, soy completamente tuyo, señorita Wortham.

—Está bien—asintió Audrey, mordiéndose el labio—. Tengo una idea. Mi tío Josh me habló de un restaurante nuevo que han abierto en Hogsmeade y dice que no está nada mal la comida y a muy buen precio. ¿Por qué no me recoges mañana a las siete? Luego...—volvió a enrollarse la corbata de su novio en una mano—podríamos ir a mi casa y ya improvisamos...

Percy no pudo negarse a tal suculenta propuesta y no pudo más que aceptar rotundamente. La joven Wortham le indicó el lugar donde encontrarse. Percy, como todas las tardes, acompañó a su chica hasta su casa, donde la dejó en la puerta, despidiéndose de ella con un cálido beso.

A pesar de que no le apetecía mucho cuidar de su sobrina, se le hizo un poco más ameno con el hecho de que, al día siguiente, pasaría un buen día.

O eso era lo que él creía...

CONTINUARÁ


	2. CAPITULO II

9 de octubre de 2.001. Restaurante Las Siete Rosas, Hogsmeade.

Iban a dar las siete menos cinco de la tarde. La lluvia no se hizo de rogar y se descargó por la ciudad todo lo que pudo. Percy entró en el restaurante Las Siete Rosas puntualmente. Miró a su alrededor y, al no ver a su novia, preguntó al camarero. Éste negó haber visto a nadie con esas características, así que Percy dedujo que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Audrey tenía por costumbre siempre llegar antes que su novio, pero aquella vez parecía ser la primera en la que él fuese el que tuviese que esperar.

Habían pasado pocos minutos, pero Percy ya se estaba impacientando. No le gustaba en absoluto que le hiciesen esperar y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Audrey. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a la barra del restaurante. No le quedaría mucho, así que lo mejor sería esperarla allí. Llamó al camarero para que le sirviera una copa de vino de jengibre y le dio un sorbo nada más tenerla entre sus manos. Casi se atraganta con él. Sintió cómo el ardiente brebaje le quemaba las entrañas al llegar al estómago. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. En ese momento recordó el motivo por el que no solía tomar esas cosas.

.

.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta. Vio a una muchacha con un sombrero en la cabeza de espaldas en la entrada hablando con uno de los camareros. Percy se levantó, sonriente, queriendo darle una sorpresa a la recién llegada. Tenía pensamientos de darle una pequeña regañina por llegar tarde, aunque fuese medio en broma, pero se lo pensó mejor. Cuando se hallaba a tan sólo unos pasos de la chica, fue precisamente Percy quien se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ésta se dio media vuelta.

—¿Percy?—preguntó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente emocionada al ver al pelirrojo; a éste se le borró de inmediato la sonrisa de la cara—¿Percy Weasley?

Pero Percy no contestó. Simplemente se le quedó mirando a la chica fijamente, como si de un fantasma se tratara. Se había quedado sin palabras y no estaba seguro del todo en si contestar o no.

—Penelope...—consiguió decir al fin.

Hacía mucho que no la veía. Por lo menos habían pasado cuatro o cinco años. Lo último que supo de ella, fue que tuvo que esconderse para escapar de los mortífagos antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. En parte, se alegraba de verla sana y salva. La muchacha se dirigió hacia la barra, mientras se desprendía de su sombrero y su abrigo, empapados ligeramente por la lluvia. Se anudó a la cintura un mandil negro y pasó detrás de la barra, donde le sirvió a su acompañante otro vaso del ardiente licor que estaba bebiendo. Él la miró por encima de sus gafas; no supo cómo decirle que no quería más, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

—A esta invita la casa—instó con una gran sonrisa.

La muchacha atendió a un par de clientes que acababan de llegar y Percy aprovechó para mirar, una vez más, su reloj. Cuando lo sacó y se percató de la hora que era, comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por Audrey. Llevaba más de veinte minutos de retraso y eso no era nada normal en ella. Tomó un trago de su bebida y procuró no pensar en nada malo. Aunque le resultaba bastante difícil no hacerlo.

Pasados unos minutos, algo le golpeó en el hombro.

—¿Pero qué...?—una pequeña lechuza se le posó en el brazo. Percy abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al darse cuenta de que era la mascota de su novia—¿Cook?—el muchacho se apresuró a despojarle el pequeño pergamino que tenía atado en una de sus patas. Lo leyó apresuradamente, temiendo lo peor. Respiró aliviado al no ser así y le dio un leve golpecito al animal para que pudiera marcharse.

—¿Todo bien, Percy?—preguntó Penelope al ver la cara del pelirrojo—Pareces preocupado por algo.

—Sí, tranquila—contestó cogiendo su vaso, dándole un buen trago—. Es sólo que mi cita se va a retrasar bastante y puede que cerréis para cuando esté disponible. Será mejor que me marche a casa y...

—No, por favor—suplicó la rubia cuando Percy se levantó de su asiento, cogiéndole de la mano impulsivamente—, quédate.

El muchacho se quedó mirándola. No sabía qué decirle ahora. Tan sólo se volvió a sentar en el taburete de nuevo. Penelope miró hacia ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no quedaba nadie más sin atender y regresó la mirada hacia su amigo. Salió de detrás de la barra y se sentó a su lado.

—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Percy—comenzó a decir mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Cuando tuve que escapar de esos carroñeros, en lo único que podía pensar era en que me hubiese gustado tenerte ahí, conmigo, ayudándome, apoyándome—la joven cerró los ojos y tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar—. Estuvieron a punto de atrapar también a mi familia y por eso decidimos refugiarnos en una casita que posee mi madre en su pueblo natal, a las afueras de Dublín. Allí estuve bastante incomunicada, ya que escuché algo de que estaban interceptando las lechuzas y no podía fiarme. No me enteré hasta dos meses más tarde de que hubo una batalla en Hogwarts y oí algo de que había un Weasley entre los fallecidos—Penelope se estremeció al recordarlo—. No pude averiguar quién fue, pero no sabes cuánto me alegro de que no fueses tú y...

—Pues yo no—la interrumpió Percy, bajando la mirada—. Ese Weasley del que escuchaste, fue mi hermano Fred.

Penelope dio un respingo y se tapó la boca.

—Lo... lo siento. No sabía nada, yo...

—No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.

—Ojalá hubiese podido estar aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que fuese.

—En serio, no importa. Tú hiciste lo que debiste, protegiendo a tu familia. Es donde debías estar.

—Sí, pero después de que acabara todo debí regresar. Aquello no era mi sitio. Aunque estaba con mi familia, el taller de neumáticos de mi tío John no era precisamente el trabajo de mis sueños. Me ha costado más de tres años convencer a mi madre de que todo iba a salir bien. Así que, una vez que se calmó, contacté con un viejo amigo de Hogwarts, Ben Sommerville. Su padre reabrió este local después de más de veinte años cerrado. El anterior dueño fue asesinado por los mortífagos en la Primera Guerra Mágica y permaneció cerrado hasta hace un par de meses, que decidieron abrirlo. Y yo ahora les estoy echando una mano. Lo que sea con tal de no estar reparando neumáticos.

—No sé qué será un neumático—comentó Percy intentando no trabarse la lengua con la extraña palabra—, pero me alegro de que al fin encontraras algo que te entusiasme de verdad...

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea lo que buscaba, pero mejor que el taller sí que es. Además—dijo la joven acercándose a Percy peligrosamente—, os echaba muchísimo de menos.

—¿Nos echabas de menos? ¿A quienes?

—Pues...—se quedó pensativa un segundo— a ti sobre todo, pero también a Ben, que fue quien me comunicó todo sobre la guerra. Y... no sé, también echaba mucho de menos a Audrey...—Percy casi se atragantó al escuchar su nombre. Había tardado bastante en mencionarla y tenía la esperanza de que no la mencionase— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, es sólo que se me fue por donde no era... Continúa, por favor.

—Pues eso, que también echo de menos a mi mejor amiga. No sé si la recordarás, Audrey Wortham. Alta, morena, ojos pequeños y oscuros, nariz algo pronunciada, sonrisa encantadora...

—Sí, sí, tranquila, la...—carraspeó un poco—, ejem, sí, la recuerdo bastante bien—tomó su copa y le dio otro buen trago. Aquello le estaba resultando bastante incómodo.

—Sí, bueno, lo último que supe de ella fue que...—hizo una breve pausa para hacer memoria—, bueno, tal vez no sea ni verdad. Me enteré de que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero de esto hace ya como dos años y... puede que ya ni esté con ese pobre hombre con quien saliera—se echó a reír.

—¿Y... por qué crees eso?—preguntó curioso Percy.

Penelope puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

—Pues porque dudo de que ella sepa mantener una relación con alguien. No veas la tabarra que me daba a mí cuando estuvimos saliendo.

—¿En... en serio? ¿Y qué decía exactamente?—preguntó con una extraña sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

—Pues nada bueno, precisamente. No te soportaba y, claro, me soltaba sermones del tipo que si ella era una persona libre que no pensaba atarse a nadie porque creía que eso sería como «cortarle sus alas». Siempre hablaba así y no veas la murga que me daba a diario cada vez que le contaba que había quedado contigo o el simple hecho de que te mencionara.

—¿Solía hablar mal de mí?—preguntó con la mirada fija en su vaso. Aquella conversación se estaba volviendo más interesante de lo que pensaba.

—Bastante. Te detestaba hasta la saciedad. La verdad es que...—se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que la cara de Percy estaba como en otra parte y pensó que tal vez aquello no le estuviera sentando muy bien—, bueno, sí, hablaba pestes de ti, pero era una chica muy buena, de veras. Seguramente os hubieseis llevado bien si no hubieseis sido tan competitivos el uno con el otro...

—Entiendo.

—Pero lo que peor pude hacer—comenzó a decir, tapándose el rostro— fue dejarme convencer para que lo dejáramos.

—¿Que hiciste qué?—preguntó el pelirrojo con los ojos como platos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, fue una estupidez. Pero fue por algo que pasó en Pociones que nos hiciste perder puntos para la casa y...

—Espera, espera, espera... —dijo alzando una mano— Aquello que pasó ya te expliqué que fue un malentendido.

—Sí, sé que fue un malentendido, pero no quita que nos dejaste sin aquellos puntos que nos hubiesen venido bien. Estuvo días restregándome por la cara que estaba de tu parte, que debía de estar furiosa porque, por muy novio mío que fueses, debía al menos molestarme por ser mi casa la que estaba perdiendo. Además, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte por aquello que hizo que estuviésemos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos.

—Y para recuperar su amistad, debías terminar conmigo, ¿no es así?

—En verdad no fue así.

—¿Sabes qué?—murmuró cogiendo su vaso y terminándose de un trago el líquido— No me apetece saber más nada de esto. Prefiero no seguir. Lo que pasó, pasó está y no hay marcha atrás.

—Está bien. Pero necesito que sepas que me arrepentí mucho haber tomado aquella decisión. He estado pensando en ti durante todos estos años, he deseado poder volver a verte incontables veces, en lo único en lo que pensaba mientras escapaba de los carroñeros era en que me hubiese gustado haberte visto al menos una última vez antes de marchar. Y ahora, el que estés aquí...—dijo acercándose mucho a él—, es como una señal, Percy, ¿no lo ves? Es posible que el destino nos esté regalando una segunda oportunidad.

Penelope le miró a los ojos como sino hubiera nadie más en la estancia. Percy se sonrojó y no pudo más que apartar la mirada. Ella se arrimó más a él, demasiado. Él le apartó la cara y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Penelope, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? Está más que claro que debemos estar juntos...

—Porque...—quiso decir su nombre, pero descartó la idea de hacerlo por temor a abrir la caja de Pandora—, porque no está bien esto, Penelope. Tengo novia.

Penelope bufó y soltó una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, pues ya veo lo que te quiere, cuando te deja más de una hora plantado y a saber lo que va a tardar en llegar...—replicó la joven.

—No hables así de ella, por favor, si no quieres que me moleste.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso, pero es que.. no lo he podido evitar. Desde el momento en que te he visto sentía la necesidad de abrazarte y besarte como lo hacía cuando era una cría de quince años.

—Penny, yo...

Aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que la hubiese llamado así. Solamente lo hacía él cuando se ponía cariñoso con ella y no entendía cómo era posible que hubiese formulado así su nombre. Ella no dejó que dijese más. Lo tomó como una señal y, sin pensárselo más, lo besó. Fue un beso breve, pero intenso. Lo suficiente como para trastocar por dentro al joven Weasley, que se pensó demasiado si separarse o no.

—No me lo puedo creer—exclamó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron para encontrarse con una chica ataviada con un abrigo oscuro y empapada hasta los huesos debido por la lluvia. Percy abrió los ojos aterrorizado por la escena que, probablemente, acababa de presenciar.

—Audrey, puedo explicártelo—se excusó Percy, levantándose del taburete.

—¿Me he perdido algo?—preguntó extrañada, Penelope.

—He pasado una tarde horrible—comenzó a decir Audrey—, procurando que mi hermana no acabara perdiendo un brazo, sintiéndome mal por no poder llegar a tiempo a esta cita, teniéndome que venir andando porque, por los nervios del momento, acabé tres manzanas más para atrás de este local y, claro está, teniéndome que tragar una tormenta infernal que me ha calado entera, con el único deseo de pasar, al menos, una noche romántica con mi chico. ¿Y qué es lo que me encuentro? Al susodicho besándose con... con... —miró a la rubia entrecerrando los ojos hasta que se percató de quien era— ¿Penelope?—pasó su mirada de nuevo a su novio, abriendo más la boca por la sorpresa— Lo que me faltaba. Gracias, Percival Ignatius Weasley por terminar de empeorar este desastroso día.

Y dicho aquello, salió enflechada por la puerta. Percy corrió tras ella, pero fue más rápida y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había desaparecido. Se quedó mirando, bajo la lluvia, cómo la calle quedaba de nuevo desierta. Regresó al restaurante con la intención de despedirse de Penelope. Sabía que su presencia no iba a crearle más que problemas y lo mejor era cortar por lo sano. Al entrar, la joven lo miró con un aire de decepción.

—¿Ella... es tu chica?—preguntó sin poder apartar la vista hacia el chico.

—Así es—contestó cabizbajo el pelirrojo—. Iba a decírtelo, pero..

—Pero, aún así, dejaste que hablara de ella como lo hice.

—Penelope—dijo un muchacho que se le acercó—. En la mesa tres necesita que le lleves unas botellas de vino.

—No te preocupes, Ben—contestó con una sonrisa fingida—. En seguida voy.

—Yo mejor me marcho—dio tajante, Percy—. No quiero causarle problemas a nadie más por esta noche.

—No, espera—instó la rubia, aproximándose al pelirrojo—. Sinceramente, después de lo que acaba de ocurrir, no sé qué pasará entre vosotros dos. Yo no me pienso interponer, pero, de estar terminada la relación, me gustaría volver a verte. He pasado demasiado tiempo esperando este momento y no lo pienso desperdiciar—sacó un trozo de pergamino donde garabateó algo y se lo entregó—. Toma, esta es mi dirección. No está muy lejos de aquí. Salgo en una hora, por si te lo piensas mejor. En fin. He de continuar trabajando.

La joven se dio media vuelta, regresando a sus quehaceres en el restaurante. Percy, por su parte, salió arrastrando los pies del lugar. No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer, ni sabía qué iba a ocurrir después de todo aquel jaleo que se había montado en un momento.

.

.

Necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas. Deambuló por las calles nocturnas, bajo la incesante lluvia durante rato largo y tendido. Pensó en Penny, en todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos durante su relación. Aquellas noches prohibidas donde se saltaban el toque de queda para encontrarse en algún lado escondido del castillo. En ese primer beso que tuvo con ella. En todas las apuestas absurdas que hacían para ver quién ganaba antes, si Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. En el momento en el que ella quedó petrificada por culpa del basilisco y en lo mal que lo pasó viendola, día tras día, postrada en aquella cama sin poder hacer más nada que esperar a que Madam Sprout pudiera terminar aquel zumo de mandrágora para poder devolverla a su estado normal. Y en lo aliviado que se sintió cuando la pudo abrazar al fin. También recordó ese último beso, tan sólo unos minutos atrás, que le devolvió a la adolescencia, cuando se escondían en las aulas para hacer esas cosas.

Suspiró.

Después le vino a la memoria la encantadora sonrisa de Audrey; esa misma que le alegra todas las mañanas cuando la ve llegar a la oficina y se despide de ella por las noches con ella puesta en la cara; en esa risa adorable que le recordaba a una pequeña ardilla y hacía que él también se riese con ella; en esa nariz ciertamente prominente que le simpatizaba tocar, ya que cada vez que lo hacía estornudaba y ella se ponía muy graciosa; en esos diminutos ojos oscuros y curiosos que le ponen nerviosos como se queden fijos en él; en la manera tan tierna que tiene de tocarse el pelo cuando está nerviosa y no sabe qué hacer; en la manía que tiene de recogerse el cabello porque, según ella, es mucho más cómodo, a pesar de que él la prefiere mil veces con la melena suelta. Y aquella noche, empapada como iba, lo llevaba así. Porque siempre hacía esas pequeñas cosas que a Percy le sacara una enorme sonrisa a diario.

Y ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer él? No tenía la más remota idea. Tan sólo continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo, pensativo. Se paró un momento y se apoyó contra una pared. Respiró profundamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Fue ahí cuando notó algo en su bolsillo derecho. Y, de pronto, lo tuvo claro. Sonrió levemente. Sacó el papel donde tenía apuntada la dirección de Penny y, sin más, se dirigió hacia ella.

.

.

No le apetecía mucho seguir caminando bajo la lluvia, así que decidió desaparecerse en el lugar exacto. Se quedó frente a la puerta un par de minutos, pensando bien qué iba a decirle. Debía ser rápido, puesto que la lluvia no tenía pensamiento de cesar en toda la noche. Decididamente, golpeó tres veces la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió unos instantes más tarde.

—Buenas noches, Penny—saludó Percy cortésmente.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí—respondió Penelope con una sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: La verdad es que no sé cómo me habrá quedado este capítulo. Lo veo algo... cargado de cosas, pero es que no había manera de quitar todo lo que se me iba pasando por la cabeza. De todos modos, lo he dejado de tal manera que ni Penelope ni Audrey queden de malas o algo. Es que, en un principio, Penny iba a ser una especie de roba-novios, pero me lo pensé mejor y no creo que eso fuese algo que atrajese a Percy. Vamos, tenía que hacer que él se volviese a "enamorar", de algún modo, de su ex-novia, no huir de ella.
> 
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado, aunque no me termina mucho de convencer, pero así se queda porque me lo pensé demasiado y creo que queda completamente convincente los motivos de la marcha de Penelope, su regreso y demás.
> 
> Un saludo muy fuerte y hasta el próximo capítulo. ^^
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


	3. CAPITULO III

9 de octubre de 2.001. Apartamento de Penelope Clearwater.

Los zapatos le chapoteaban al pisar el suelo. Tenía toda la ropa mojada por culpa de la tormenta e iba chorreando a cada paso que daba. Penelope lo acompañó hasta el salón, donde encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de varita. Percy se quitó el abrigo, empapado como estaba y ella se lo cogió, poniéndolo en una silla frente a la chimenea. Ella se echó a reír y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Llevo más de tres años haciéndolo todo al modo muggle. Aún me cuesta volver a adaptarme al mundo mágico. Además—dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando a su varita—, creo que está enfadada conmigo por no haber hecho uso de ella en todo este tiempo. Y ponte a razonar con ella, que no hay manera.

Percy se echó a reír. Ella lo miró tiernamente y le hizo sentarse en una silla, frente al fuego, mientras le pasaba una manta por encima para entrar más rápido en calor. Se acercó a la mesa que había en mitad del salón y cogió una bandeja que había en ella.

—Imagino que no habrás cenado, así que será mejor que comas algo—comentó mientras le ofrecía la bandeja—. Es empanada de calabaza.

Percy apenas tenía hambre pero, aún así, lo aceptó de buena gana. No quería parecer maleducado y menos delante de ella. Le dio un mordisco; realmente estaba muy bueno. Se lo hizo saber a la muchacha con una sonrisa aprobatoria. Un pitido proveniente de la cocina les advertía que la té ya estaba listo. Penelope fue a por él y regresó con un par de humeantes tazas. Las depositó encima de la mesa y ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Durante unos minutos, sólo hubo silencio. Lo único que lo interrumpía era el constante tintineo de las cucharillas al chocar con la taza. Percy le dio un último bocado a su empanada mientras seguía dándole vueltas con la cucharilla a su té. De nuevo más silencio. Penelope se quedó mirándole.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó al fin—¿Sabes ya lo que vas a hacer o te vas a pasar el resto de la noche ahí sentado y sin decir nada?

El muchacho tomó un trago de su té, que aún estaba algo caliente, y dejó la taza en el plato. Miró a la chica y se enderezó. Tomó un poco de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

—No sé exactamente qué decir.

—Empieza por el principio, por ejemplo.

—De acuerdo—se ajustó la manta que tenía encima y se colocó bien las gafas. Vaciló un poco antes de continuar—. Penny, eres una chica increíble. Me pareces una de las personas más valientes e inteligentes que he conocido en la vida y, de veras que te lo digo, siempre he admirado esa faceta tuya. Me alegré mucho el saber que no te ocurrió nada porque, créeme, lo pasé realmente mal cuando escuché a uno del ministerio mencionar tu nombre. Casi me da un infarto en ese momento, pero no pude mostrar más que indiferencia para que no sospecharan de mí y acabara siendo interrogado. Eso sí, contacté con un amigo para que localizara tu paradero, pero por desgracia, y tal como estaban las cosas, no obtuve respuesta. De todos modos, siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día regresaras. Te he echado mucho de menos y me has hecho mucha falta. Y no sólo durante esos duros momentos, sino también cuando tuve aquella trifurca, hace ya bastantes años, con mi familia. Me cegué demasiado por la ambición y acabé realmente solo.

»Para mi desgracia, fui testigo de la muerte de mi hermano Fred. En ese momento, creí morir con él. Deseé cambiarme por él. Estuve demasiadas semanas que no levantaba cabeza. En mi casa todo era un caos total y, en medio, estaba yo. Hasta que apareció ella. Audrey. Es cierto que en el pasado nos hemos dicho demasiadas cosas, pero la guerra nos ha cambiado a todos. Unos para bien, otros para mal, pero en algún modo, todos lo hemos hecho. Con mi actitud anterior lo único que conseguí fue hacerle daño a mi familia, lo que más quería. Y tras la muerte de Fred decidí cambiar y redimir mi error. Aunque un poco tarde, pero debía hacerlo.

»Si no llega a ser por Audrey, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí. De veras que, al principio, no me hizo mucha gracia su regreso, pero poco a poco fui adaptándome a su presencia, a verla día a día, demostrándome que no era la misma Audrey Wortham que yo conocí en Hogwarts. Ahora es más divertida, ve las cosas de otra manera, me hace reír... Yo perdí un hermano y ella estuvo a punto de perder a la suya y eso, en parte, es lo que nos cambió.

»Con esto quiero decir que tú y yo tuvimos algo especial hace unos años. Algo que siempre recordaré con especial cariño. Pero ahí se quedó, en el pasado. Yo tuve que pasar página, aunque no me esperaba para nada tener que hacerlo justo con la persona que más me detestaba en Hogwarts. Pero ella es mi razón para seguir adelante, ella nunca me dejó que me derrumbara, siempre me dice que Fred no hubiese querido lágrimas, a no ser que fuesen de risa.

»Y, a riesgo de parecer cursi, he de decir que no me imagino mi vida sin ella. En los tres años que llevamos juntos, hoy ha sido la primera vez que la he visto realmente enfadada. Y mira que en el trabajo ha tenido motivos para pillarse un buen berrinche, pues ni con esas la he visto así. Y el pensar que el motivo de ese enfado es por mi culpa, me mata por dentro... No tengo la más remota idea de qué pasará después de lo de esta noche, pero no deseo estar con nadie que no sea ella.

»Si hay algo en lo que ella tenía razón, es que, de veras, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Eres una magnífica chica, pero yo no quiero hacerte daño. Espero que todo este sermón haya servido para explicarme con claridad.

Penelope, quien estuvo callada en todo momento, escuchando cada palabra del pelirrojo, sonrió. Se echó hacia delante y le tomó una de sus manos, que la apretó con delicadeza.

—Te has explicado con demasiada claridad, me da a mí—se echó a reír y luego le miró, más tranquila—. Y puedes quedarte tranquilo, que no pienso echarte té hirviendo encima ni nada por el estilo.

—Me alivia escuchar eso—comentó irónicamente.

—Va a resultar que Audrey es una chica con mucha suerte y todo.

—En absoluto, el afortunado soy yo de tenerla a ella.

—Pues solo desearte mucha suerte con ella. Y lamento haberte causado problemas. Como te dije antes, no pensaba entrometerme, pero debía intentarlo al menos. Si necesitas que hable con ella, sólo dímelo.

—No creo que haga falta. Aunque no hubiese estado mal que me hubiese visto por un agujerito en estos momentos. Tener que repetir todo lo que he soltado es bastante cansado.

Penelope se levantó de su asiento y recogió el abrigo de Percy que aún permanecía frente al fuego. Con una sonrisa se lo entregó.

—Será mejor que no te entretengas más. Son casi las once de la noche y tienes una chica con la que reconciliarte.

—Gracias por todo, Penny.

—No, gracias a ti. Espero que no pasen otros cuatro años para que nos volvamos a ver.

—Yo espero que no sea así. Será mejor que me marche antes de que se haga más tarde y sea peor.

Penelope se acercó al chico y le abrazó. Él le devolvió el beso y la besó en la frente. Y, sin esperar un segundo más, se desapareció rumbo al apartamento de, esperemos que sea aún, su chica.

CONTINUARÁ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Bueno, en estos momento, os paso un cubo para que podáis vomitar arcoíris bien a gusto. xDDDDDDD ¡Merlín! Creo que es lo más pasteloso y ñoño que he escrito hasta ahora. Así que, si os habéis tenido que chutar insulina después de leer esto, lo comprendería.
> 
> En fin, esperemos que, al menos, os haya gustado.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande. ^^
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


	4. CAPITULO IV

9 de octubre de 2.001. Apartamento de Audrey Wortham.

Llevaba casi veinte minutos en la calle, frente a la puerta de su casa. Apoyado en la pared y bajo el refugio de unas tejas que sobresalían de una casa, clavó la mirada en su ventana de su apartamento. Aquel apartamento donde donde había pasado tan buenos ratos, donde había pasado sus mejores noches, donde la vio despertar por primera vez, donde se sentía realmente feliz. Y ahora, observando aquella ventana, temía que fuese la última vez que pisase ese apartamento.

La luz estaba encendida, lo que indicaba que, al menos, estaba aún despierta. No sabía cuánto rato más iba a quedarse allí, pero los nervios le mataban. ¿Y si esperaba al día siguiente, cuando el asunto se calmara? No, mejor no enfriar tanto las cosas o puede que fuesen a peor. Sí, debía ir en ese momento. Solo le faltaba un pequeño empujón para andar hasta la puerta y llamar a ésta.

Una sombra se acercó a la ventana. Percy pensó que tal vez podría ser Audrey y se echó hacia delante, intentando averiguar algo. La lluvia, una vez más, hizo acto de presencia en el muchacho y lo empapó en cuestión de segundos. Alguien se acercó a la ventana y, pasados unos instantes, se abrió.

—¿Percy?—exclamó la joven. Se le veía claramente el cabestrillo que llevaba en el brazo y pudo distinguir quién era—¿Qué diantres haces ahí?

—Meredith, necesito hablar con tu hermana.

—Te voy a ahorrar tiempo y un catarro: será mejor que te pires. No quiere verte.

—Por favor, dile que necesito verla.

La aludida, al escuchar el jaleo que estaban montando, acabó asomándose a la ventana, curiosa.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó a su hermana y miró hacia abajo—¿Percy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces ahí, en la calle, con la que está cayendo?

—Audrey, necesito hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no. Vete a casa.

—No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que no bajes. Por favor, déjame que hable contigo. Después me iré, prometido.

La chica negó con la cabeza, murmuró algo que Percy no logró escuchar y cerró la ventana de golpe. El chico se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente aquella ventana. La lluvia no cesaba y continuaba mojándole, pero a él no le importaba. Ya todo le daba igual. Había perdido lo que más quería y debía aceptar la derrota. Agachó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, camino a casa.

De repente, escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y se giró hacia la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba Audrey con lo que parecía una manta en la mano. Su cara no parecía ser muy amable, pero ya quería decir algo. Se aproximó a la puerta y le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No me las des—contestó secamente mientras le pasaba la manta—. No quiero ser la responsable de tu posible muerte por culpa de tu estupidez.

Le dejó pasar y, acto seguido, le dio la espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Percy la siguió, pero subió más despacio que ella. Al llegar arriba, la mirada fulminante de la hermana se clavó en Percy.

—Nunca me has gustado, pero tengo que decirte que hoy te has lucido a más no poder...—le comentó toscamente.

—Meredith, esto es algo entre Percy y yo. Déjanos solos.

La chica no replicó, pero le dedicó al pelirrojo un gesto en donde le dejaba entrever que lo estaría vigilando en todo momento.

—Llevo un mal día y estoy cansada. Así que sé breve, por favor.

—De acuerdo. Vengo de estar en casa de Penelope.

—Perfecto. Era mucho más feliz sin esa información. Gracias.

—He ido a aclarar las cosas con ella. Nada más.

—Muy bien, me alegro por los dos. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, que te pones preciosa cuando te enfadas y no me haces caso cuando te hablo—le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Si has venido a reírte de mí ya puedes marcharte—refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no me estoy riendo de ti. Es sólo que lo de esta noche ha sido un malentendido y necesito que sepas que no es lo que piensas.

—¿Y qué crees que es lo que pienso?

—Que tengo algo con Penelope. Y no es así.

—A ver, déjame adivinar...—entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia otra parte con un dedo en el labio— Ella pasó por tu lado, se tropezó y cayó por casualidad en tus labios, ¿a que sí?

—¿Cómo es posible que no se me ocurriese a mí esa excusa de lo más cutre?—preguntó socarronamente.

Audrey soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco, dándole la espalda.

—Audrey—el tono de Percy era ahora mucho más serio. Se acercó a la chica de espaldas sin llegar a tocarla y bajó más la voz—, te juro por la tumba de mi hermano Fred que jamás he estado con otra mujer—aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven Wortham lo mirase a la cara, ablandándose un poco. Nunca había hecho tal afirmación y se le notaba que estaba siendo sincero—. Ni quiero.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte?—vaciló finalmente.

—Porque siempre he sido honesto contigo. Además—continuó pensativo—, ¿por qué habría de escoger un día en el que celebraríamos algo importante, en un lugar público, para serte infiel? Para eso hubiese elegido un sitio más... discreto, ¿no crees?

—¿Y ese beso a qué vino, pues?

—Pues verás, ella se acercó, se tropezó y...—la mirada asesina de la chica hizo que estallara en carcajadas—¡Es broma, es broma! Solamente fue que se emocionó, yo no la supe parar y se me lanzó. Pero la culpa fue mía por no explicarle bien lo de que... tenía novia.

—¿Ella sabía que tenías pareja?

—Sí, pero..

—Y aún así, te besó—preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Sí, pero ella no sabía, ni mucho menos, que eras tú. Por eso me acerqué a su casa, para aclararle todo este malentendido. Y lo ha entendido a la perfección.

—Esa es otra, ¿por qué no le dijiste que estamos saliendo?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues porque empezó a hablar de ti y... dijo cosas muy, pero que muy interesantes sobre lo que opinabas de mí, hace ya unos cuantos años.

—¿En serio te contó eso?—comentó con los ojos como platos y con un visible rubor en la cara. Percy asintió—¿Todo... todo?—volvió a asentir—Hasta lo de que tú y ella...—asintió una vez más—En mi defensa, he de decir que por aquella época tenía unos ideales muy distintos a los de ahora y muchas de las cosas que le decía eran sin pensar, porque estaba enfadada y...

—Tranquila, no hace falta que te excuses. No estoy enfadado contigo. No estaría aquí de estarlo, ¿no crees?

—Eso es cierto.

—De hecho...—dijo bajando la voz, arrimándose a la chica hasta estar muy cerca. Le cogió una mano con ambas manos y se la besó con delicadeza—De hecho, no acostumbro a hacer regalos caros con los que estoy enfadado...

—¿Pero qué...?—no pudo terminar la frase, ya que se quedó sin palabras. Al abrir la mano, se encontró con un precioso anillo plateado con un brillante incrustado en mitad de él y dos zafiros a ambos lados de él. Miró al pelirrojo, quien la miraba sonriente, y volvió a mirar el anillo. Estaba ciertamente confundida—¿Qué... qué quieres decir con esto?

—Nada, que mi madre va a comprar dos gallinas—contestó jocosamente—. ¿Tú qué crees? Quiere decir que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser la señora Weasley.

—Vaya, es que... no sé qué decir—contestó con la cara aún desencajada.

—Audrey, cariño, me estás asustando a un nivel que ni te imaginas cuán alto está.

—Ya, pero es que...

—¡Dile que sí!—se escuchó una voz de fondo—¡O lo haré yo por ti!

—¡Meredith, duérmete!—replicó Audrey.

—Eso intento, pero no me dejáis con tantas ñoñeces. Así que, acepta y todos seremos felices.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana.

—Bueno, pero es que, no sé, yo... no me lo esperaba y...

—Está bien, si no quieres no tienes por qué acep...

Y, sin dejar que terminara la frase, se lanzó a besarle. Aquella fue la mejor manera de aceptar su propuesta. Y ese beso fue el mejor que le dieron aquella noche. Y ese sí que le supo a gloria. Percy sonrió mientras la besaba. Ella se separó de él y, con una mirada pícara, lo dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Percy se alegró de no ser la última vez que pasara allí la noche en aquel apartamento.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Ando medio atontá por las horas que son (más de las cuatro) y no sé cómo carajos habrá quedado esto.
> 
> He de añadir que me parece que he dejado a Percy un poco... (bastante) OoC, no sé qué me da. Sé que él no gastaría esas bromas, pero es que en la petición se pedía una comedia romántica (o algo así) y estaba siendo todo un poco melodramático, así que, he decidido meterle eso.
> 
> Y mi Audrey, al menos para mí, me parece bastante encantadora y me encanta que se enfade con Percy, porque se pone muy divertida en verdad. xDDDD
> 
> En fin, que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima. ^^
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Sé que es algo corto, pero el siguiente será mucho más largo y mucho más interesante, lo prometo.
> 
> He de aclarar que mi Audrey no suele ser tan... fogosa, pero está excitada por el hecho del ascenso y todo eso que es normal que esté así. xDD
> 
> En fin, espero que te haya gustado.
> 
> Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo. ^^
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
